


Never Let a Wound Ruin Me, But I Feel Like Ruin's Ruin Me, Arrow Holes That Never Close From Cupid on a Shooting Spree (Feeling Stupid Cause I Know It Ain't No You and Me)

by Huntress8611



Series: Whumptober 2020 [30]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Broken Bones, Fear, Gen, Hiding Injuries, Hiding Medical Issues, Hurt, Injury, Mortal Andy | Andromache of Scythia, Nile Freeman is So Done, Pain, Protective Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Protective Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Protective Nile Freeman, Tired Andy | Andromache of Scythia, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, because she doesn't worry enough about herself, day 30, they're worried about andy, wound reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611
Summary: ”Shit,” Andy hissed, taking a deep breath.They’d gone on a mission a week or so earlier, and unbeknownst to the others, Andy had gotten injured. She would have told them, but all of them, save Nile, tended to panic when she had anything more than a scrape or a bruise. A broken wrist? That wasn’t going to fly with any of them.
Relationships: Andromache of Scythia & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolo di Genova & Nile Freeman, Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Nile Freeman
Series: Whumptober 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946887
Kudos: 23
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Never Let a Wound Ruin Me, But I Feel Like Ruin's Ruin Me, Arrow Holes That Never Close From Cupid on a Shooting Spree (Feeling Stupid Cause I Know It Ain't No You and Me)

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this work is from the song Battle Scars by Guy Sebastian & Lupe Fiasco.
> 
> This work fills the prompt for Whumptober Day 30: Wound Reveal.
> 
> TWs: broken bones, first-aid

”Shit,” Andy hissed, taking a deep breath.

They’d gone on a mission a week or so earlier, and unbeknownst to the others, Andy had gotten injured. She would have told them, but all of them, save Nile, tended to panic when she had anything more than a scrape or a bruise. A broken wrist? That wasn’t going to fly with any of them.

She continues unwrapping the ace bandage from around her wrist. She’d been hiding it under her glove, which she wore often enough for it to not draw any suspicions. 

“Oh, fuck,” she cursed, looking at her wrist. It was… not in the right place. She thought she’d set it correctly, but she really had no way of knowing until the swelling went down.

“Andy!” she heard Nile call, and she could hear her footsteps as she walked down the hallway towards Andy’s room.

Andy quickly shoved the bandage under a blanket and hid her wrist behind her back, just as Nile opened the door.

“There you are, Nicky made dinner. I’m… not actually entirely sure what it is, but it smells amazing.”

Andy cracked a smile, and Nile must have seen something in her face, because her eyes narrowed.

“Something’s wrong,” she said, “What is it?”

“Nothing’s wrong, Nile, what are you talking about?” Andy asked, still hoping she could just fix this herself later.

“No, there’s definitely something…” Nile looked at her arm that was behind her back. “What happened to your arm?”

Fuck, Nile was too perceptive. Usually that was a good thing, a useful thing, but right now, it was causing Andy problems.

“Nothing?” she said, feigning confusion.

Nile walked over to her and held out a hand. “Lemme see.”

Andy sighed, and winced as she brought her arm out from behind her back, and Nile grabbed her forearm gently, looking at her wrist.

“Damn, Andy,” she said. “When did this happen?”

“The mission, a few days ago,” she admitted.

“You said you were fine!” Nile exclaimed, looking betrayed. “This? This is not fine.”

“It was swollen, I thought it was in the right spot,” Andy said. “I wrapped it up and haven’t been using it, it should be healing fine, except now that the swelling’s finally gone down…”

“You can tell that it’s not actually set properly,” NIle said, finishing her statement with a sigh. “Alright, c’mon.”

“What? No! You just do it, there’s no need to worry the others.”

“Andy,” Nile said slowly, as if talking to a child, “I’m not setting your wrist when there’s multiple people in this safehouse with more experience than me. I saw that photo of Nicky working as a medic during one of the wars, he’s way more qualified to do this than I am.”

Andy groaned, and stood up, sensing that Nile wasn’t going to budge on this.

“Nicky’s gonna freak,” she muttered. “Forget Nicky, Joe’s gonna kill me for not telling anybody.”

“They won’t kill you, now come on.”

Nile led her down the stairs, and called for the others.

“Nicky!” she said. “Nicky, do we have a first-aid kit at this safehouse?”

“Yeah, why?” he asked, sticking his head out of the kitchen. “Wait, is Andy hurt?” he asked, concern easily visible on his face.

“No, I’m fine!” Andy said, giving him a thumbs up with her good hand.

“I swear to god, you guys…” Nile muttered. “Yeah, Nicky. She broke her wrist.”

At that, both him and Yusuf quickly walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

Nicolo pushed Andy down onto the couch and grabbed her arm at the elbow, tight enough to keep her from pulling it away, but not tight enough to hurt.

“Joe,” he sighed. “Go get the first-aid kit.”

A few moments later, Yusuf emerged with an almost comically large first-aid kit.

“When did you break this?” he asked.

“Mission,” she grumbled.

“The mission we went on more than a week ago? You said you were okay!” Yusuf said, his tone angry, but his fear and worry showed on his face.

“It is fine. It’s just a broken wrist, not that big of a deal.”

“Okay we’ll talk about hiding injuries later, right now I’m gonna fix and wrap it,” Nicolo had always been good at keeping calm in situations where people were injured, and Andy was thankful for it.

“Yusuf,” he said, “Hold her upper arms, this is probably gonna hurt like a bitch and I don’t really feel like getting punched.”

Andy sighed, but didn’t fight them.

“Alright,” Nicolo said, grabbing her wrist, “okay now,” he set it in the middle of his sentence, “breathe. There, all done.”

_ “Motherfucker,” _ Andy said loudly, and she was glad that Yusuf was holding her arms because yeah, she probably would’ve taken a swing at Nicky.

“Here,” NIle said, handing him a bandage wrap from the first-aid kit.

“Thanks, Nile,” he said, wrapping her wrist up tightly enough to keep it steady, but not tight enough to cause any problems. “Don’t move that,” he said sternly, this part directed at Andy.

“I won’t,” she said.

“Good. Now, why didn’t you say anything?”

Yusuf let go of her arms, moving to sit next to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders to reassure himself that she was okay.

“You guys tend to blow things out of proportion. Not you, Nile,” she added. “But Nicky, you get overprotective and worried and Joe, you just freak out half the time. I thought it was fine.”

“Andy,” Nicolo sighed.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. I have to tell you when I get hurt.”

“I don’t even care if it’s me you tell,” he said. “Tell Yusuf, tell Nile, call a paramedic and tell them, for all I care, but you can’t just try and fix these things yourself!”

Andy could hear the anxiousness in his voice, and then felt bad that they were this worried about her. This was what she’d been hoping to avoid.

“Okay, okay. I promise I’ll tell someone,” Andy said softly, reaching out with her good arm to rest a hand on Nicky's face. “I’m alright, and I swear I’ll tell someone next time.”

“Good,” he said, and she could see the relief in his eyes.

“I’m sorry for making you worry. I really thought it was okay, I didn’t realize it wasn’t set right.”

“I know,” he sighed. “I just- we  _ worry, _ Andy. We worry.”


End file.
